


Kitten Wants More

by VeePASTA



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Are we real, Brainwashing, Catatonic, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Cravings, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dehumanization, Dumbification, Escape, Everything Hurts, Heavy Petting, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lima Syndrome, Lol spoiler for the future, M/M, Male Lactation, Mind Break, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Monsters exist only within us, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Pregnancy, Quintessence (Voltron), Sexual Slavery, Sounding, Stockholm Syndrome, Subconsciously craves Keith, Tentacles, Thighs, Unreliable Narrator, Urethral Play, Weight Gain, Wetting, come addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeePASTA/pseuds/VeePASTA
Summary: Kitten loves his master, his savior, and master loves him too. Master keeps him safe and warm. Sometimes master is a little mean but its all the stress. Master does all the thinking for him too. His dumb brain can't work on it's own so master promised he wouldn't have to try anymore.  Kitten can finally be what he was meant to. His master's beautiful slut. Kitten was ugly and deformed but master fixed him. Master saved him from the people who couldn't keep kitten safe and made kittens like him do more then they were meant to. Yes he loves his merficul and perfect master...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo! I must point out this is the first time I've written anything like this. This was also the first story i wrote for archives but apparently it’ll be the be the second one to load up. Meh. I hope y'all enjoy it. Double check the tags just in case you didn't before, I want y’all to know exactly what your getting yourselves into before reading this. Also note I don't have a beta reader so that means everything in this story is double checked by me, meaning that I'll miss some mistakes tell me in the comments and I'll go back and fix em. Now have fun on your journey tell me how you felt after reading this in the comments as well. Oh and suggestions for future parts of the story are welcome feel free to leave ideas! (Constructive and beta offers are also greedily accepted)

__________________________________

Everything was hurting…  
The lights were laringly bright and opening my eyes would only add more fuel to my raging headache, but my need to work out where I am was crucial. Waking up on a metal bed, in pain, doesn't normally mean something good had happened.

Just a cracking them open to see what was directly around me should be enough. So I opened my eyes but the lights were way too bright and blinded me making it almost impossible see anything anyways. Whoever keeps the lights on that bright , anywhere, is a real tool. The only thing I could make out was the silhouette of another person and with my luck I know I'm hella screwed.

Then fate reared its ugly head and proved me right when they started talking …

“So nice of you to join us former blue paladin, feeling well rested I hope. You're quite the cunning one you know? You managed to get your old red paladin out of the way in the nick of time. To bad you weren't smart enough to get yourself out too, but considering who you are it is quite the miracle you could even think. Truly it is a tragedy, as the rouge red would’ve held useful information about the blade. You yourself though, on the other hand, are quite useless to me especially with the clone doing his job. I don't really need the information you might have. Besides the paladins don't trust you with much anyways based on what I've seen through his eyes. But no matter! Beggars can't be choosers.”

 

...oh mY GOD! It's lotor! Rouge red...oh god did he mean Keith!? Is he ok? What does he mean by clone!?

... take a deep breath Lance. He just said you got Keith out of the way. He's fine don't dwell on that... The clone on the other hand is... I could just ask what happened couldn't I? Oh yeah smart idea Lance. He's definitely going to answer you-  
This bitch just stabbed my neck! I opened my eyes wider in a frenzy, at least I had gotten somewhat used to the brightness. I tried to look for whatever it was but my head was being held in place by something so I settled for a side glare at Lotor, and apparently that creep hadn't moved an inch since I first saw him. Then after a minute of staring I saw it! That prick had a freaking syringe in his hands! Good god I hope I have some time to figure out an escape route before the stuff kicks in.  
Speaking of time, how long has it been since I got here? It's so cold and at this rate I might freeze to death before then. How’d I even get into this mess?  
...I can't remember what happened…  
That's not the most important part right now! I need to get out! Then something touched my leg. I tried to move away thinkint it was this creep but my hands and legs were being held down. I looked down to see some purple fleshy thing coming through the holes on the metal bed I was lying on! Son of a quiznaking quiznack! Whatever the hell that is it feels so gross! Good god...why am i sweating so much? I swear I was just complaining about possibly dying from the cold now it’s too HOT. Whoever just turned on the heater is a real piece of work! God I'mma fu-

“You know paladin of voltron. I may not have a use for you information wise, but you being a paladin, in itself, is quite the bonus I could just make you into my trophy. A symbol of….a symbol of...mockery? Yes that seems right. A sign to the rest of voltron and its allies about how powerless they really are if a paladin can be broken in. Such a shame really that they wouldn't have anything of you left to really go back with even if they saved you, at least not mentally. Not that they could get you back without forming voltron. Why voltron is practically done for! No way to save you. A paladin at the mercy of the Galran empire. Quite the plan isn't it paladin? Unintentional but a plan nonetheless.” 

…..That idiot thinks that plan of his is actually gonna work? I knew his brain was clouded by evil but I didn't know his brain was also clouded in stupidity. Freaking Keith would just take his spot back on voltron and everything would be fine! Who cares if they save me as long as mama and the rest of my family's safe. I mean come on Lotor that's your game plan? Supposed genius and future Galran leader and that's all you can seem to come up with? I opened my my mouth to say something but something touched my ear. I tried to turn my head but whatever was holding down my neck squeezed and I couldn't move away without choking! 

“Quite the situation you're stuck in aren't red pala-”

“Lotor what heck is holding me down you crazed maniac!” my voice was raspy from the squeeze and not using my voice since i woke up. While I was freaking out I couldn't hear him talking because like any living being I was panicking. I tried to pull at my restraints but he started talking again and I needed to know what was happening.

“Well if you hadn't rudely interrupted me I would have been able to tell you. But seeing as the creature is starting to get impatient we'll talk as it works not that you'll need to know anything after this anyways.”

“I swear Lotor once I get my hands on you I'll-”  
“Ohh…”  
The thing that was touching my ear started to wiggle its way inside. Good god the way it felt was so slimy and...

Abrupt pov change 

Lance licked his lips unconsciously at the feeling. It twisted and twisted till it got to it's goal, where it started pushing things around.

“ What is it doing? It felt so strange but it was sooo…. good~.” He couldn't even focus. Which caused him to start freaking out as he attempted to will himself into focusing on anything but the pleasure. Come up with a plan of escape; anything. But the second he tried, it pulled away from him as the thing inside his brain, made him focus on the voice that started to talk to him.

“Dear little kitten it must have hurt? Having your existence overlooked by your friends for so long. Being used only when it benefited them. Awful aren't they? You want to stay here don't you? Where you'll noticed. Taken care of. You love the thought of it. Don't deny it.” 

The thing in his ear felt like it was pulling something away from Lance as he began to think of all the ways that wasn't true.”

What? No! Hunk was always such a sweetheart to him….he...he..who? No no keep going! What about Pidge no matter how weird Lance got they would always...always… find.. find what? No no what's happening!?

 

Then the voice starts talking again. 

“They wouldn't even tell you the most rudimentary of things. Even things you would need to know in emergencies. Dangerous isn't it? Think of all the things that could've gone wrong. Of course it makes sense though doesn't it? What's better? Weak link of a red paladin gets caught and reveals all potentially incriminating voltron escape routes, or them not telling you and you simply dying with no information dump as you're cast away? Your comrades thought your life wasn't worth it did they. You don't need them. You can just be taken care of here. Just listen to what I tell you and you'll never be sad. You'll be safe. You want that. You do. Tell the truth. You know you want that from me.”

The tentacle swished to a different part of his head and he was suddenly filled with fear.

Emergencies? What emergencies? I'm scared! What's happening!? I don't! I don't want to get hurt! No someone save me! I don't want to! That's awful! Why would someone not tell him how how to stay safe!? Do they want him to get hurt!? Was it because he screwed up sometimes!? That's just cruel! They were supposed to to be friends! Right!? But...friends? He...didn't understand what was happening! This person can keep him safe? He just needs to stay...stay...

“Doesn't feel good to think about it does it kit? Don't worry Kitten I'll make them go away. The people who made you hurt so much. So scared. I'll keep you safe. I'll pay attention to you. Give you the attention you crave like you want right kitten? You don't need to think anymore just let go.”

Thus the thing inside his head swished again, and the second the voice started talking to him he was filled with so much relief it was like the string pulling tight inside his brain snapped. He was filled with so much joy it turned into literal pleasure. Oh yes he wanted that! He wanted to be this happy forever. The voice made him feel so good. So so so good. Forever. He wanted this forever.

So he yelled it as loud as he could so the voice could hear him

Yes! Please! I want to be kept by you! I'll do whatever you want just-

“Shhh~Don't worry Kitten. I heard you loud and clear~.”

If Lance had been just been a just little more lucid he would've seen the ugly smirk morph the “voice’s” face.

Something clicked in Lance’s head and he felt so much pleasure well up inside him. He could feel the tears well up and slide down his face.

Whoever had been talking to Lance began stroking his hair. He couldn't really think straight or begin to truly process what the voice said or even what he himself said after he started crying except the voice telling him if he didn't listen to his beloved master it would hurt again. He didn't want it to hurt not when he felt so good. He needed to listen to master. Once he gave himself over to that thought the pleasure was so deep inside him that it was making his groin pulse in time with the swishing in his head. Yes. He wants this. Forget them. He doesn't need the people who “hurt” him. 

Then the thing in his head chose that moment to swirl around more and the thought was gone, not that it mattered. Yes! Oh how good it felt! His mind went completely fizzled ouy and ceased working at any higher function other than processing the cascading pleasure. 

He started drooling, moaning louder having absolutely no control, like his brain was shutting off, and he loved every moment of it. Begging for it not to stop was all he could manage to moan out. The thing in his head pulling and twisting other things in there and then one particular prick in his head made him see white. He felt so sticky, happy, and just at peace, complete even. Whatever it was made it so easy for him to just keep floating. Like the mental block that made him always want to cling as long he could disappeared. 

Something had began to push into his mouth in that moment and in his state of euphoria he just let it. It secreted such a sweet liquid and he just swallowed and swallowed. The thing in his head running around to change the basic functions of his brain made him so hungry for it. He couldn't stop drinking it even after his stomach started to protrude from the copious amounts it fed him. But then it pushed down his throat down his esophagus into his gut and started rearranging things inside him there too. The hunger didn't cease and he wanted more. To be sated to feel full. He mouthed at the one already inside hoping there was a way to get more onto his tongue, so he could taste it. The creature noticed, or was it master? He hopes it was his beloved master and so another one made its way into his mouth, albeit smaller, but it still secreted the liquid for him to drink. It pushed its way to the underside of the first one along his tongue to to let him taste it as the liquid flowed down his throat from the the angle his head was in. He was so hungry! He never want to stop drinking the fluids. His lips stretched thin as his eyes rolled back consuming almost copious amounts. He didn't even notice the fact he wasn't on the metal table anymore.

He was brought back to semi lucidity as the hand stroking his cheek stopped doing so and moved away to guide another set of… tentacles? To each of his nipples. They were placed onto them and began to suck them so strongly it started to hurt! No he was promised it wouldn't hurt anymore! He wanted to tell the voice to make it stop! As he went to struggle the one in his head made the pain fade away. His boobs started to feel so indescribably good~ He was constantly floating now as the tentacles on his nipples started to poke something inside of them. They felt all tingly as he felt them begin to stretch and fill. When he tried to look down,despite how little he could, he couldn't see over them anymore. His boobies were so plump and large. He felt the urge to touch them but was forced to stop that line of thought as more of the delicious fluid filled his mouth. 

His master chose this moment to start talking to him again. He couldn't quite catch it though, at least not on his own. The tentacle in his head started feeding him all needed to know to feel happy and safe with his new master. He was just a little dumb cock slut now. He only needed to live his life for his master's pleasure. Master’s beautiful words were all he needed to be made happy and fulfilled. This was all he needed to be; full of all the things master wanted him to be full of because master wanted them to be. Full now as they made him better for master. He didn't need to make decisions just follow his master’s will. He only needs master’s come and wonderful penis inside him to complete him. To fill the void inside him from all the parts of his life when master wasn't there to fill it. His beloved master began to stroke his tummy and that alone was enough to give him his strongest orgasm.

By this point he was out of cum and as if on cue a tentacle forced its way down his urethra and went in until it hit his prostate. Stabbing into to it and changing it just as the rest of his organs were being changed. Changing how it worked and what it did. After sometime of just constant wiggling and dry orgasms a second one was added stretching his slit wider. This time it went all the way down to his bladder and filled it with liquid that made him itch and want to pee. It started to burn as he filled and swelled with it just like his stomach had. He was bawling by this point, so uncomfortable. No amount of brain swishing was fixing it. He was tugging at the tentacles holding down his hands. Digging his nails into them in hopes they would let go only for them to pull tighter making it start hurting there too and and he cried harder practically screaming, tears and drool was everywhere pooling down his cheeks and neck.

*sigh* “little kitten you were being so good too. I guess it was to much to ask wasn't it kitten? Can't stay good for your master? Your master only asks one thing from you yet you can't even do it? Useless. Such a bad kit. You've disappointed me”

At these words Lance was kicking his feet and trying reach his hands to pull at master. To beg for forgiveness from his beloved master, his savior. But he couldn't move and the tentacles were cutting off blood flow and making his wrists chafe and bruise.

“Shh shh kitten let's speed this up and then we're done for today. Yes it'll be alright. We'll fix the rest of you later.”

Master put his hands over Lance’s in comfort before pulling away and grabbing the strangest looking tentacle as it was a different color from the rest, hollow, and oozing a strange liquid that smelled like the stuff that he was drinking. Master showed it to him and lowered it down to his butt where master spread his cheeks and placed the tentacle right over his hole. It was instantaneous as it suctioned itself right to it and began to send a bunch of little tentacles into him. They wiggled and pushed their way inside and quickly found his prostate, swiftly messaging it. More quickly wormed their way into the side of his walls as if they were needles and started to push things inside. The brain Swisher finally made the pain receptors stop working in the area seemingly having figured out how to make his overly stuffed bladder stop being so uncomfortable and to change the feeling into pleasure. The relief was instantaneous as Lance was finally able to go slack and and the tentacles around his wrists loosened letting blood flow back into his hands. His tears had switched to those of joy and relief as they continued to flow down his cheeks. 

He kept dry coming as time passed in a blurr. Minutes maybe hours? It didn't matter none of it hurt anymore he was in a constant haze. The tentacles constantly dumping more and more of that precious liquid master provided for him. 

Then the tentacles all swelled up and blew one last burst of liquid into his holes and withdrew. Letting everything inside him leak out. His bladder being the messiest as it all came rushing out at once. Every moment of the liquid rushing out of his bladder felt as though he was coming long and hard as it continued long after the tentacle in his his brain had stopped moving. His eyes squeezed shut as he twitched uncontrollably from the stream of piss stimulating him. When he was finally done he was so so tired and he just couldn't hold his eyes open anymore. He was lowered to the table again as he heard his master laughing but was asleep before he could even bother to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit of gore and a complete mental breakdown at the end.

Lance awoke to his beloved master stroking his tummy. He wanted to hug master but his hands were still restrained to the table. He wanted to ask master why he was still here but his master started talking first..

“Kitten. We still have much to do to your body. You want to be perfect don't you? Something your master would love to touch and hold unconditionally?”

Lance stopped for a second. It took awhile to process what master said as his thoughts were coming to him so sluggishly. He wanted to say yes but his voice wasn't working so the most he could manage was a slow head nod. His master smiled at him and ran a thumb over his nipple. His reaction was instantaneous as his slightly larger than normal fleshy mounds felt even better than before. His back arched off the table and his toes curled. Lance’s toes curled as he opened his mouth in a loud cry. He slowly sunk down again as his master pulled his hands away and smiled (smirked). 

“Little kitten I've invited some people here to make you beautiful. You mustn’t fight them or disobey them. They can only fix you if you do as they say. You understand? I'm going to leave while they work. Stay good kitten or I might decide I don't need you anymore”

Lance nodded his head like before and relaxed in the bed (table) his master privileged him with. The strange figures walked in as his master walked out. They reached out to his ears and fondled them roughly. Lance whimpered a bit and was successful in not moving for now. They talked to fast for him and couldn't grasp what they were saying to each other. They snapped their fingers and the tentacle that was still in his head, came back to life. His eyes rolled up as the figures laughed and continued to play with his ears as they kept talking. The pleasure even more intense then the day before as it started to move around in his head again. It fed him more of master's voice despite him not being there and continued to tell him what he was. But it wasn't new information yes he was master's dumb bitch. His little kitten to play with and fondle because that's what he was. He was master's grateful slut. He should never say no to master. He would never think of saying no to his master. Everything master gave him was for his own good.

This went on for awhile until he came just from his master's melodic voice. His master's voice stopped as the tentacle pulled out of his ear as if it's purpose was complete but not before releasing a rush of liquid into his head. A small part of his brain, a voice, that was quiet till now wondered if that was even healthy. Before it was washed away by the pulsating in his ear. 

One of the figures seemingly having realised that Kitten was too dumb to understand them if they talked to fast slowed her speech as she leaned in and told him what they were going to do to him for his master. 

*We're going to fix your ears for your master. We're going to finish what the creature couldn't yesterday. Would you like to know what the changes are?* 

The hooded figure's smile (smirk) widened as it took some time for Kitten to answer yes. Kitten wanted to know what about him was ugly before master decided to fix him.  
The figure nodded it's head as the rest of the hooded figures began to stroke his body with their fingers.

*Those ears of yours are all wrong for a kitten. They're deformed and should be fixed. You shouldn't need to live off of anything other then your master essence. We are going fix the part of you that makes waste from the things you consume that aren't your masters. We're going to give you pretty little markings that will show your master exactly what you feel. They'll be connected to your quintessence. You don't need to know what quintessence is your dumb kitty brain won't understand it. Then we'll make the rest of your body sensitive to your masters touches. It'll be better for you to just learn what the means after. Then we'll reduce the size of your abnormally large body. Make you smaller so you would finally be beautiful. Now no more answers; it's time. It will hurt as you're body is just too messed up for it not to. Blame yourself for that.*

The figure grabbed a scalpel while kitten was finishing the conversation in his head. Kitten was ugly and gross. So much is wrong with him. He's grateful his master wanted him despite all his defects. Master deserves someone better. But master chose him and he's thankful his master wants to fix him. He knows it will hurt but it's ok. This was his fault. He let himself be ugly for to long. 

He was awoken from his thoughts as the druid...druid? Hooded figure grabbed his deformed ear and took to scalpel to it. He closed his eyes as they began to slice through it.  
...He was screaming it HURT! It hurt so much. He wanted to pull then away he tried yanking at his restraints but they wouldn't move. He needed it to STOP! MaKe iT SToP! 

He felt his blood trickle down his neck as they cut through his cartilage. He wanted to turn away it was like thousands of hot needles were setting him in fire. He needed his master! But he couldn't call for him through his screaming. The only solace was that this was to fix him for his master. 

Before they were even done with the first ear someone else started the second ear. He was numbing from the pain and just let it happen. He was to tired. Much to tired. But for some reason unlike the other person when they sliced kitten’s ear they did it cleanly with one stroke. Maybe this one was better than the other one? He couldn't think to well and the pain wasn't making his dumb brain move faster so he just squeezed his eyes as he hoped the first one would finish quickly. 

He looked over at final piece of his ugliness was placed onto the little tray. 

The hooded figure then went and grabbed a flat pad and began discussing something. He thinks it might have been about what was done to him the day before but he couldn't help but second guess it as kitten was probably too dumb to make a solid conclusion. (They're discussing what the monster had finished the day before. The monster stopped his stomach from digesting normal food. And the druids are going to go finish the job. Y'all should already know what Lotor's “essence” is. Obviously he can't only live off that but that'll be discussed later.)

They returned to him and one went to a side panel where they popped it open and pulled out some off white liquid. Kitten was beginning to be lightheaded from the blood loss of where his (ugly) ears used to be. 

His mouth was gently but firmly pried open and the person doing so held the container over his face. He was too tired to open it himself as the minimal sleep he thinks he had wasn't enough. The musky scent that wafted from container made him instantly think of his master as he got hard. The one holding it above his mouth looked down and smirked as they started to pour it in. Around the same time some other druids shot light out of their fingers and directed it at the places his ears used to be. It burned but the feeling was quickly over run by the satisfaction the liquid brought him. It tasted like what the tentacle in his mouth the day before fed him. However the feeling of fullness was elusive and he wanted more. Before kitten even noticed the container was emptied several times over and his stomach began to swell. Nowhere near like before but the fullness was slowly saturating his entire being and he came. 

At least he thinks he did. The stream lasted longer and was too watery as it slid off his chest and stomach. But it didn't matter to him as he arched off the table and curled his toes. The beings laughed and one reached down and fondled kitten’s balls. They pushed down in the middle before moving their thumb in a circular motion. They shoved their fingers so easily into his hole as they made a squelching sound from the leftovers of the monster. 

His balls were smaller than he remembers. But he didn't care much as the druid spread their fingers. His eyes rolled up and his vision was spotted as he came again. He whined as more sputtered out of his penis. The hand kept moving as they started pushing a third finger in. He couldn't see or talk. The dizziness of constantly coming and the blood loss was making it so hard for him to keep still. His back arching, thighs twitching uncontrollably despite how exhausted he felt. His tongue came out of his mouth as moans and whines left him. 

The druids laughed at the debauchery and stroked the fingers from her free hand down his leg and released her magic into it. The rest of the druids around her that didn't already have a task did so too. Kitten felt tingly all over as the fingers started to feel like they were filling him more than before. He felt a bursting sensation from the sides of his head. 

One of the druids that was previously working on his now better looking ears reached out to stroke it. Sparks erupted inside him and he squealed like a little pig as he was quickly becoming overstimulated. Not being able to ground himself by grabbing something was making it so so hard for him. He felt himself going crazy and he wanted to beg for it to stop. He was being overwhelmed and too much was happening. He tried to dig his nails into his palm but it wasn't enough. The stinging was numbed and gone because of the other stimulations. He was crying mouth open in silent screams. Kitten doesn't understand why it feels so different then the day before. Yesterday he took so much for his master. But today he can't. He feels so overstimulated, and master isn't here so there's no motivation or satisfaction. 

But then as if he internal pleas were heard almost all of them stopped at the same time. Only the druid with their fingers inside him continued their ministrations. Kitten felt the tingling inside his body continue to grow despite the rest of the stimulation stopping. If started bubbling over and he came dry. Kitten could feel an intense pressure leaving his body. His legs shaking intensely, as he felt the slight pain and popping at the base of his tail bone. He saw an intense glow from the haze of his eyes as the tingling went away. He could finally breathe and relax. His continuously tensed body collapsed onto the metal bed as the restraints came off. But he was too tired to move. Kitten couldn't even close his mouth. His thighs still twitching and toes still involuntarily curled. He felt himself cry. He wanted his master and he felt like he was crashing. Everything was just to much. To much. TO MUCH! He can't! He neeeds…what does he need? His dumb brain can't understand. That's right. He doesn't need to think. He doesn't have the right to complain like this. Master will take care of it. Yes that's right master will make the feeling go away. 

The way everything is to dark, and to bright. The way everything around him was trying to suffocate him. Kitten was trying to take deep breaths but it's like his lungs weren't working and they were stuttering and he felt his breathing get shallower. 

His breathing getting faster he started to feel lightheaded as he cried out for his master. It's done! He knows the druids are done! He just wants to be with his beloved master. If his beloved master held him in his arms it would all go away. He wouldn't have to think. No more. No. No. NO NOOOO! He needs his master! 

The adrenaline let him wrap his arms around each other as he curled in on himself. He needed his master. No, he needs him now! It's like his skin was too tight. Nothing felt right. He needs his master! He needs his master to make him feel good. It hurts. IT HURTS! He dug his nails into his arms. It hurts! He needs his master!

Master… Why won't master come? Did he mess up? Oh God did he mess up? Master was so generous and he screwed up! He was such a fuck up! Deformed and a screw up. 

He banged his head into the bed as his fingers continued to dig gashes into his arm. His new ears were going to bruise from the force but it wasn't enough. Kitten has to punish himself in his master's stead until master came back, if he ever came back. 

His arms were like jelly and his legs continued to twitch. But more like spasms now as the adrenaline kept them moving. He was crying loudly as leftover blood from his ears and new blood from his arms pooled around him. He was on his side curling up as far as his tired and adrenaline filled body would let him. But the energy from even that was leaving him. He continued to bash his head into the table, in tears, as he bit through his lip and a little stream of red mixed with his tears. 

He weakly called out for his master. His beloved master. Kitten wants his master. Kittens so tired. Kitten *bang* wants *bang* master *bang*

He was starting to lose consciousness when he felt someone stroke his hair. Kitten cracked open his eyes in hope that it was his master. And it was! His merciful master was there now! He smiled at his savior and slowly and as best kitten could untangled his arms and reach to his master. 

His master gingerly picked him up into his arms, and tried talking to kitten. 

“So tired aren't you? It's ok now. Let master take care of everything.” 

He crooned at kitten and stroked his hair as he was being taken out if the cold room. Kitten felt so safe and warm in his master's sturdy arms. He could feel the energy completely leave him as he sagged into his saviors chest. His mind began to calm and the pain from his constant squeezing and head bashing began to slowly creep in. But kitten was lucky as he could feel himself falling asleep before it truly reached him…


	3. Chapter 3

Kitten woke up in searing pain. Tears fell out of his eyes, whines building up in his chest as more of his senses kicked in. He went to move his hands to clutch his head but they were bruised and scabbed making them too sore to even twitch. His legs hurt and were so incredibly sore. Then he felt the body wrapped around him which helped ground him instead of adding to the pain. He couldn't look but the comforting smell was enough to tell him they were his masters loving arms. He felt giddy but that didn't help quell the over bearing pain and he continued to softly whine and cry. He master awoke some time later after Kitten cried out from his master trying to push him away.

His master chuckled and began rubbing his hand across kitten's tummy. The feeling made his whines soften to quiet groans as it made pleasurable tingles travel down to his groin. 

“You're in pain aren't you kit? Don't worry master will make it better. After all I keep my promises, and I promised to take care of you.”

Master said it slowly so kitten could understand as his Master's hands continued stroking upwards until he reached kitten's nipples. He pinched them and gave them a firm twist. Kitten moaned as his vision did flips. Groaning as his master rolled him flat on his back as the endorphins rushed in killed the pain. His master rolled his nipples between his fingers and squeezed them harder as time went on. Kitten felt so good~ His master's hands were so much better than the monsters or the druids and he whined louder. He felt something start to come out of his chest and arched his back as a new type of relief overtook him. He felt a tinge of pain underneath the now relieving haze but Kitten didn't care as the feeling of pleasure continued to control his psyche. His master looked down at his hands covered in a milky substance and softly smiled (smirked) before cupping Kittens boobs in his hand and squeezing. Kitten's vision flashed white as he arched his back and came squirting all over himself and the bed. Drool pouring out of his mouth as he moaned and purred his pleasure to his master. 

The substance that came rushing out of him and still continued to do so glowed softly and kitten was a little confused as to why because he doesn't remember it being like that when he came with the druids. Kitten reached out in his pleasured haze and dipped his fingers into it before putting it in his mouth. He sucked on his fingers and suddenly felt hot all over. He heard his master laughing as his voice slowly trickled in. He couldn't understand what his master said as he said it to fast for kittens dumb little brain, but Kitten wasn't worried as he reached down again and put more in his mouth. He was so hungry. His master sat back and watched as Kitten scooped up more and more off his belly until it was all gone. He was still so so hungry he heard his tummy gurgle as licked the last of it off his finger. He wanted more. He needed more! He licked his lips and looked over to see his master's penis standing there in front of his face. It was so big~ and his masters balls were huge and as if his mind already knew what to do told him to suck on it. Telling him that he wouldn't feel hungry if he did. He whined as his master shoved his dick into Kitten's face. Kitten was desperate for his meal and stuck out his tongue to lick some of the liquid already dripping out. It was so so so good. Kitten put his mouth on the tip when his master suddenly thrust into his mouth. He felt it go all the way down his throat and wondered if that should happen before he tasted his master on his tongue. His master pulled out and shoved it right back into his throat. Kitten sucked on it as he pulled out in attempts to keep it in because he couldn't understand why his master wouldn't just leave it in there. His master groaned every time and kitten assumed it was because master liked it. 

His master started going faster and faster and kitten started to taste more and more of the delicious liquid. His tummy making more noises as Kitten purred at the thought of being satisfied having already cum twice just from having it in his mouth. Master pulled up his head by his hair as shoved his face all the way down to base of penis before he felt a gush of liquid at the back of his throat. He felt so so satisfied. Kitten felt so so so so good~ His eyes rolled up and as he came again hard. It still wasn't enough even as it kept gushing down down his throat even as his tummy began to swell from the copious amounts. He was stil sol extraordinarily hungry, and needed more to be satisfied. 

His master pulled out of his mouth while reaching up to stroke Kitten's sensitive ears and the other stroking his lip. Kitten's face dazed and unfocused as he drooled with his mouth parted. 

“Still not satisfied are we kit? You want more don't you?”

His master let go of his ear and shoved a finger inside him. Kitten melted as he felt a fluid he knew shouldn't come out of him flow down his thighs and his masters fingers. He mewled for more! Another finger! Anything at all as he wasn't full enough!

His master bent down bit Kitten's neck as hard as could to draw blood. Kitten's toes curling, his neck tilting back, as his tongue fell out of his mouth feeling so oddly heavy. Yes! This is what kitten wanted! He wanted to be smothered in his master's affection while he filled his holes and stomach with his cum. He whined and reached out to grab his master's shoulders in attempts to pull him in close. 

“Tell me what you want kit. I know your stupid little brain can't think about anything other then have my prick inside you. But you're smart enough to beg aren't you kit? Beg for it. Beg and I'll fill you to brim. Beg. For. It.”

Kitten hasn't talked in what felt like ages only making moans and groans and screams that almost sounded like words if you paid attention. Kitten tried to form words but his tongue felt heavy. Master came out as Mashter and kitten felt embarrassed. But he heard master groan as another finger was shoved inside him, and thought that maybe master enjoyed hearing him talk like that. 

“ Such a stupid little thing you are. Slurring your own master's name. But it's ok you dumb little slut~ You can't help being stupid. Sex is all your good for anyways. I don't expect you to do anything anyways it's my job to take care of such a dumb thing like you. You can't even take care of yourself. So beg me kit. Beg me with that dumb little voice of yours.” 

Kitten mewled as his master shoved yet another finger inside him harshly thrusting them and stroking his sensitive walls. Kitten having been reassured by his own stupidity and his master being ok with the way he sounded begged to the best of his ability. 

“Mashter! Pweashe! Kitt'n neeed mashters penishh deeep inshide! M-Masht-ter pweeeeashe!”

Anything else Kitten said was pure gibberish despite his best efforts. Master laughing at him before taking his fingers out all together. 

“N-no! B-back! Back inshide! Need!”

“Quiet kit. Master just needs to line himself up and-”

Kitten didn't have much time to prepare himself between when his master rubbed his penis against his hole and when it was shoved inside. Kitten's thighs pulled up and twitching while his toes curled. He finally felt full. Nowhere near not hungry but enough to feel whole again. The emptiness he recognized as one of his biggest discomforts filled. He moaned as his chest rumbled in satisfaction while his master began to thrust inside him. Master’s hands back on his nipples making the pleasure bubble over again like countless other times since he's been awake. In and out. His master filled him and took it away just as easily and kitten felt like his was drowning in the pleasure. He didn't want it to end he wanted it to continue forever the feeling of being stuffed. He couldn't decide if he liked it in his mouth or shoved up inside him the other way. He wanted to taste it but the feeling of finally being complete was also irresistible. He licked his lips throat feeling tingly. He shoved his own fingers back into his mouth like he did before licking them and shoving then as deep as could. Kitten was still unsatisfied before his master noticed and took pity after hearing him whine. Thrusting hard his master leaned back and grabbed a phallic shaped object sitting on the table next to the bed that made a sloshing as it was picked up. He removed kitten's fingers and shoved it inside his mouth quelling the urge and and Kitten was satisfied and purred once again. 

“ Such a slut aren't you. Needing both of your holes filled and stuffed to the brim.”

Kitten nodded despite not being there enough to even process any of what his master said. Kitten assumed whatever his master had been saying was true and kept sucking on the dick in his mouth humming in pleasure. Little sloshes of liquid coming out for him to slurp up and swallow. He needed his master to pump him full and to fill his belly to the brim. He loved the feeling of being full. The discomfort of being hungry wasn't gone. What his master gave him wasn't enough and he needed more. To make his tummy bulge more than it already was. Kitten shoved himself back to meet his masters thrusts. He wanted to be full! His hand reaching up to pump the dildo in his mouth as fast as he could. While the other stroked his belly as he fantasized about finally being full. The thought of the discomfort from being so so hungry satisfied. 

Kitten had come many of countless of times and even ran dry at some point. The orgasms so painfully unsatisfying kitten had begun crying. His drool and tears mixing with the puddles and puddles of come that had collected on the bed from his master's endless thrusting. Kitten was getting tired and was twitching as the pain from that morning had slowly started coming back before suddenly his master lost his rhythm and was slamming into him as fast he could. His master bent over and bit kittens neck painfully while shoving himself as hard he could one last time. Kitten felt the flow of cum coming out of his master, rubbing kitten's walls, as it travelled up inside him. It was like his brain short circuited, kitten couldn't tell up from down as a bright light encompassed his vision. Spots floated across his eyes, his thighs clenched around his master, the liquid from inside his boobs flowing out, and what seemed like an endless stream of orgasm controlled him. The hunger gone as his tummy swelled to the point in which he couldn't see over it and best of all feeling so utterly and completely satisfied...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has crossdressing, piercings and slight blood play. I'm not adding those as tags because they arent to permanent in the story like he'll always have the piercings but he won't always be getting new ones if you get what I mean. If someone requests something that I already did one and I do it then I'll add it as a tag since it occured more the once . Also voyerisms (i don't know how spell it) anything else will be counted as a spoiler! The chapter after 4 will be an interlude where I ask your opinion on where I should take this. Like add a plot or not. Have him be "rescued" or not etc. Also if I missed a tag and whatever that needs to be tagged occurs quite frequently in this story tell me I'll add it.


	4. The rot part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall there's typos in this I wrote it at 12 in the morning and I'm normally in bed by 830 and I just dont have the will to check for anything so let me know in the comments of anything i fucked up on and need to fix. i finished part 2 already wasn't going to post this chapter till I was done with and subsequently also meant I wasn't going to beta it either cause we die like tired fanfic writers around these parts. Inform me of tags I need to add I know I said I wasn't going to add a tag unless it was used more the once in the story but I changed my mind inform me of things I need to tag please. Anyways have fun the next chapter is gonna get kinda gross but I've been feeling nauseous all day and this is the side effect considering I only write what I'm feeling. I was feeling kinda down and lonely when I first started this chapter so ye its kinda... angsty lol

Kitten hadn't moved from his spot in days. Master left him there all alone and didn't come back. Kitten was so empty, hungry, and felt as though he was slowly being engulfed by the darkness dancing at the edges of his eyes. Kitten didn't have the will to move to beg or to call out feeling heavy and weak despite having slept almost all the time away. No one came to see him, and the bed was still covered him and his master's spunk. He was both repulsed and comforted by it while attempted to satisfy himself. Kitten's chest hurting, seemingly bigger than before, and he couldn't seem to get the soreness to fade despite how much he fondled them. Not a drop of happiness filled him like when master touched him. Fingers and objects were awful and useless, never quite reaching the places master touched. Not that it mattered as kitten was much too weak to continue on like he wanted as more time passed. Time ticked by and the darkness slowly ate at him whispering to kitten that he wasn't enough for master… and that's why master didn't come back. That kitten always fucked up, and that's why his friends didn't want him either… 

He had dreams about the one in red. A sense of warmth filled him during some of his dreams. But other times those dreams left him with sense of cold as he watched him turn away and leave. The darkness also reminding him that Keith didn't want him...Keith? Kitten didn't know that name at first but as he spent more time alone the dreams of faceless people and names he didn't know flashed across his mind. Blurs of green and yellow constantly making sounds he couldn't understand. Every time those dreams danced in kitten's head a flash of would searing pain shocked him awake and disappear as soon as the images faded. Kitten didn't want to remember them. The pain he constantly felt made his heart clench and the thought of being hurt the way Master mentioned seemed to always come back to the forefront of his mind.

Kitten had been digging his ever sharpening nails into the skin of his thighs in attempts to escape the silence. The numbing of his body like he wasn't there at all becoming more frequent and terrifying each time. His nails getting longer and scraping deeper as time passed and kitten somewhere along the line didn't just scrape them to flee from the dark and emptiness. It felt good. Being the only thing that felt even a semblance of satisfying since master left. Scratching the inside of his thighs as his mind became hazy with pain instead of falling into the swarming void like clouds that seemed to get increasingly harder to climb out of each time. He was constantly reminded of time passing as he noticed how small his arms seemed to be and the way his tummy gurgled and moaned every so often. Kitten was nearing the point of no return as fresh pain from his nails seemed closer and closer to failing him.

Then one night/day? He woke up to corse but soothing fingers stroking the fresh marks on his thighs. A sense of pleasure for the first time in awhile flitted across Kittens body. The ease rushing in so beautifully pleasant as his body relaxed and the tenseness melted away. 

“Mashter~.”

Kitten's tummy gurgled at the remembrance of food and his master filled the room with chuckles.

“My darling kit master's sorry he's late. Your friends were trying to ruin your happiness in spite how they treated you, so I had to get rid of them. Couldn't let them know where you were so I went on another ship. You understand don't you kit? Of course you do. Now let master feed you.”

Kitten clung onto his masters back in desperation. He needed it. He needed his master's rod shoved deep inside his hole. As deep as it could go. He could feel the clouds receding and the euphoria take its place. The feeling so so addictive. His master came back to him! His beloved master was gone for so long but he was back, and it was like everything before that point was erased from his mind even the beautiful boy in red was forgotten for a time. 

Master dug his nails into Kittens self inflicted wounds, the scabs reopening them and rubbed the blood, that was trickling down onto his masters fingers, around. Kitten whined at the sharp sting and his master laughed at him before moving his hands up Kitten's body. The pleasure contrasting with the slight pain of his thighs and his tummy began to tingle. 

His master was breathing heavily as he continued to smear the blood over kitten's body before pinching his nipples. The relief almost instantaneous as the milk that had been building up inside burst out and left kitten melting and mewling in pleasure. The blood turning a pink hue as it mixed with his milk and streamed down his body. His master leaned down, lapping it up, while continuing his ministrations and kitten couldn't hold it anymore as he came all over himself and his master. It's been so long for kitten. The feeling euphoric and fulfilling. What was kitten supposed to do anyway. He felt like his brain was going to rot away as he was consumed by something as beautiful as this. Thinking only made him sad and letting his master take everything away and control him was so gooood~ His chest wasn't sore anymore and his nipples were bigger: swollen from being touched so roughly but Kitten didnt care he didn't need to! 

His master didnt even prep him before shoving his large and thick penis inside him. Stretching him so wonderfully wide even with the slight sting and he mewled; the purrs he made making him practically vibrate. His master smiling as he continued to force the milk out of Kittens tits. His eyes rolling up into his head, his arms wrapped around his master's shoulder clinging as tightly as his pleasure filled body would let him, and coming endlessly. His mouth wide open and weak from moans letting kitten's drool flow out of his mouth and tongue just heavy from pleasure hang there. 

“Why don't you meow for me kit? 

Kitten was out of it. Everything moving in slow motion as his masters words slowly trickled in. 

Master doesn't want you to talk anymore you dumb slut. I know you understand me! You purr and whine so meow for me!”

And just like his master said he did understand and so meow he did.

“Nyah nyah!~”

“Yes! That's right keep going. Never talk again you little whore! Just be the dumb fucking animal you are!”

Kitten's master thrusting harder into his openly inviting body. Folding him in half like the bitch he is as his bloodied thighs wrapped around his Master's strong waist. He purred and yowled as loud as he could! He is a kitten so he should act like one. He was just a kitty! A good kitty! So kitten meowed loudly to let master know he felt soooooo goood! That he needed this so much! Good good good good good! Soooooo goood! His toes curled and legs twitching as he lost control of himself. He needs more! More! More! He doesn't want master to stop. The hunger and craving for his master was growing! He wants to be so full of his masters delicious cum!

“Nyah! Nya-Nyuuuh”

“That's right you dumb filthy bitch~ Embrace what you are!”

Kitten couldn't take it and came. He couldn't stand the pleasure blurring everything together. Up? Down? He couldn't tell what was which. He kept flying and flying~ Everything was so goood! 

He'll never be able to go back now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone tell me how to add an image I drew a Lance for this but I dont know how to insert the little bugger.


	5. The rot part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Its gross! Weird body mechanics and drugging with an unholy amount of watchers. Tread lightly yall ;]

After that day his master always came back. Kitten entered a comforting cycle in which he would sleep and wait, sometimes see the red one in his dreams, play with his thighs, and then crawl over to the door to greet his master. His master, depending on his mood, would lead him to the bed or sometimes if he's tired would push kitten down right there and feed him quickly. It didn't matter to him though. His master was there for him making sure he wasn't starving anymore and flourished under the care as he gained weight, becoming soft, and kitten loved watching the way his master's fingers dug into him. Kitten could just crave his master's rod and fingers inside him and enjoy the way he felt as he was fondled and stuffed without a care~

But then master came back one day with 2 little boxes that broke the cycle. Kitten didn't pay much attention to them when they were brought in and rubbed himself against his master's hand. He purred loudly and humped his master's leg. His lower half tingled and he leaked all over the floor. Kitten's insistent craving for his masters touches consuming him. His Master always laughed or smiled and today he smiled as he picked kitten up off the floor and carried him to the bed slipping his hands over kittens leaking tits and squeezing. Kitten mewled and like usual he came almost instantly. He's long lost control of his body and didn't mind as he only lived for the pleasure and satisfaction his master brought him everyday. It never bothered him that he was this way especially when it didn't bother master. 

Kitten rubbed himself against the thigh that master had pushed against his groin whining when his hole gushed more. Kitten wanted Master inside quickly! Why was master waiting so long? He was absolutely terrified when his master suddenly pulled his hands away altogether. Instantly wondering if he did something wrong.

“You always look beautiful for me like this. Leaking, blushing, your dumb little brain barely functioning, and your nipples swollen and leaking. But you could look better for me. I want you to stay still while I do this kit and if you do it I'll give you something that overload your brain. It'll feel good~ You want that right kit? Of course you do.”

His master talked to fast sometimes seemingly forgetting what a dumb whore kitten was and this was one of those times and he couldn't help but giggle. Master was so funny sometimes! He knows Kitten's a big dummy~ Kitten couldn't catch anything outside of stay still because his Master was rushing. Kitten sighed softly and let his arms flop to the side despite wanting to pull him close. His master opened the box to pull out a series of gold little chains with weird hooks and a needle. Kitten cocked his head and wondered why his master would need something like that at all and why did he need to stay still for that… 

Master pinched one of his teats and fondled it roughly making kitten purr in ecstacy and it was kind of hard to hold himself still as his toes and fingers ceaselessly twitched. But then master pulled his nipple, a little bit of milk to leaking out, kitten orgasming again and before he could come down from his high, his master pushed the needle right though. Kitten yowled in pain as he subconsciously moved his arms and fisted the bottom of his master's shirt as tears prickled to life. His master tsked a little before grabbing the chains and pulled the needle out. Couple drops of blood flowing out with his milk as master roughly grabbed his nipple and shoved the piercing inside. Kitten cried as he did his best to do what master wanted but he involuntarily tried curling in on himself while his master was holding him down. He whined loudly when master started to roll his other nipple between his fingers. Kitten's milk continued to drip out before master pulled on it again and kitten cried trying to brace himself for the pain he knew was going to soon follow. The needle was quickly shoved in and out before his master shoved the other piercing in. He sobbed as he tried to roll over and curl up to protect his boobs, but his master grabbed his hands…

“Shh shh. Kitten we're done with those but I still have to finish your ears. Stay still or I'll have to punish you and not let you take something to make the pain go away.”

Tears continued to flow out as he tried to flick his ears away from his master's hand before the chains connected to the little Gold protruding from his nipples was yanked on and pain shot up through his chest. 

“I said be still!"

Kitten cried and yelled when the needle popped through his ear. Like the last 2 times the cycle was repeated as the needle was removed and and the piercing was popped through. Then master his master switched to his other ear, and the needles were stabbed in 3 times in rapid succession. Kitten was sobbing as the last piercing was done.   
His master shushed him quickly and let kitten move around again. 

"You're so beautiful this way kit. Don't get up yet."

Kitten did his best not to jostle the chains connected to his chest. His was incredibly sore and kitten felt a betrayed. Master said he wouldn't hurt him and huffed in disappointment while he waited. Then kitten felt another stab in his thigh and he quickly looked over to see this gold like substance being injected into him. Whatever the stuff was, it instantly flooded through him. Kitten keaned as all the pain went away and an intense heat flowed into his groin. His master chuckling as kitten shoved his own fingers inside his dripping pussy. His own fingers felt so good as he scissored himself open. Kitten moaned whorishly loud as white filled his vision. The markings all along his body glowing intensely as his fingers for the first time were enough to lead him to an oragsm. 

"Feels good doesn't it kitten? We worked hard to make this quintessence solution just for you. Master knows that kitten doesn't feel good when he uses his own fingers. You can make yourself feel good, now that the solution was injected into you. But imagine how my fingers would feel if you're that sensitive~"

Kitten didn't even have time to react when his master stroked his fingers down his leg. His fingers couldn't move as his body locked up from the overwhelming feeling. Slick poured down his thighs and created a puddle underneath kitten and his master.

"We have an important place to go kit. Let me finish putting these chains on you and then we'll go."

His masters fingers overwhelmed him as he grazed the back of kittens neck to clasp the gold choker on. Master picking up his arms and removed kittens hand from his hole and then moved them through a loop in the chains so a part of them would rest on his back. Kitten came from the soft grazes and couldn't think straight. He was breathing hard and shoved his free hand into his mouth for him to suck on while his master shoved a gold cuff on his other arm. All the gold felt cold against his skin, his body feeling like it was on fire. His master then dropped kittens arms as he went to change his clothes to get kittens milk and slick off of himself. Kitten didn't understand what happened to him as he was floating and felt all colors swirling around him. He giggled quietly as everything looked and sounded so funny. His master's touches still felt fresh and kitten was horny. But he couldn't bring himself to move as he quietly laughed more from the odd giddiness filling him.

Master returned with a blue sash that he tied around kittens waist for a "pop" of color and then wrapped him in a blanket and carried him away. The sudden rush in movement made kitten feel like he was dropped and a surge of adrenaline filled him making Kitten squeal. He kept laughing as quietly as he could while his master smiled down at him while kitten leaned into his sturdy chest and left the room. Kittens slick still copiously flowing out of him and soaking the blanket. 

His master noticed and shoved his fingers inside kitten to keep his juices from flowing out. Four fingers inside him all at once and kitten whined as the pleasure immediately enraptured him again and kitten came the second they breached his rim. 

"Ahhh ah ah nyuh nyaaah!"

Kittens cocklet dumped more come out of him with every passing moment and didnt stop. He didn't come down from his high and kitten loved it. Kitten was so out of it he didn't even realise they were outside till his master laid him on a platform and removed his fingers. The roaring yells and cheers slowly came into focus as kitten noticed the thousands of people all staring up at him. His master unrolled the blanket and left kitten soaking on top of it for everyone to see. Floating cameras capturing every inch of kittens debauchery. Kitten wasn't even remotely satisfied from the wannabe fingering and was aching with need. The haze in his mind making it easy for him to ignore the crowd as he smiled and reached down to pleasure himself. The people cheering as kitten rolled over and rubbed his newly pierced nipples against the blanket and shoved his fingers back into his hole. He moved back and forth and drooled at the thought of the red one seeing him. Kitten subconsciously knowing this video was going to be seen by the one haunting his dreams. Kitten's slick dripped down the back of his thighs for the universe to see and kitten was getting off on it. But it wasn't enough and his whining got increasingly louder. 

"Nyaaaah"

His loving master noticed and shoved his dick inside him before kitten could remove his fingers in one fell swoop. Kitten screamed loudly at the stretch as the cheers fell into the background as his master's voice filled the area. 

" Look at this spectacle my fellow Galrans! This! Is the former red paladin! He's been brought before you all today as sign to the universe and to our fellow brethren, that no one can win against the almighty Galra Empire! Look at this whore! Once proud paladin now nothing more then my pet. He is our trophy! A symbol and sign to all to bow before the Galra! 

The cheers were hurting Kittens ears and they were yelling things at him but he didn't care as he shoved himself as hard as he could against his master's rod having already pulled his fingers out. He shoved his digits inside his mouth while the other fondled his nipples and coaxed his milk out, feeling it drip onto the blanket. 

Master reached out to grab something from a servant and swiftly attached a suction like device to his cocklet. Kitten's eyes rolling up as the oragsms sped up, rolling out of him quickly and blurring into one another as drool poured out from the sides of his fingers. Screams of ecstasy slightly muffled and his tongue too heavy to pull back into his mouth as he suckled on his digits. His master pulled Kitten up into a sitting position and kitten knew exactly what was wanted of him. Kitten took his fingers out of his mouth, drool glistening, and and took the other off his nipple moving himself up and down as fast as he could go, sparks flying before his eyes. Kitten quickly finding a rhythm as master fondled his nipples before taking the piercings out them and attaching another set of suction cups to his tits and milk was pulled out of him copiously. His master then used his hands to push kitten down harder and faster. Kittens muscles were straining but it felt so good! All these people watching him as pleasured his master made it all the the more exciting! Kitten felt the liquids inside his body being pulled from him excessively. He couldn't take it anymore tilting his head back and coming one last time. His boobs squirted all that was left of his milk out into the suctioning device.. His beloved master dug his nails deeply into kitten's plush thighs and spewed ropes of cum into his tummy. Kitten thinks his master might've taken something to make himself come more than usual as he stomach swelled well beyond what it normally did. Kitten fell forward as the weight of his gut made him tired and weak. He burped and licked his lips as he felt some come speckle across them. His Master rolled kitten off to the side and beckoned one of the servants over. They brought with them a silver sauce dish. They put it before kittens face and his master removed the device from his body his nipples red and glistening. The end of of the machine had a bag of everything that was inside kitten. His master ripped it open and dumped it out so much spilling out that it splashed out overflowing out of the dish. 

"Lick it up whore~"

Kitten didn't waste time once his master's command registered in his brain. Rolled onto all fours as his tummy settled against the ground. The stretch of gravity making kitten reach his hand around himself and rub his overly sensitive sensitive skin. He leaned down and lapped up the concoction of come and milk eagerly. The heat he normally got from drinking his milk swept through him as slurped up more and more. His tummy well beyond distended as he moaned in pleasure. Kitten felt his master rest a foot on his back as he mewled in ecstacy. The post oragsm haze slowly fading as the normal heat of want quickly took over again and he could feel his cocklet harden and drip despite having depleted himself not to long ago. He spread his legs wider and rubbed his penis against the blanket and his stomach as he tried to slurp up what his master gave him faster. The crowd laughing along with his master as he burped again and more come came flowing out of his mouth again. 

"Nya- ah ahh ahhh"

His master walked in front pulled up his head by his hair and pushed his penis in front of his face. Kitten thought his master wanted a blow job so he opened his mouth and put his tongue out to lick the tip. Master smirked before sighing in relief as his warm pee streamed onto Kitten's face. All over his hair trickling into his mouth and coating his face. The smell of his master intoxicating as he breathed in deeply getting some into his nose. He was lurched out of his stupor when his face was shoved back into the diluted come and he continued where he left off. Kitten panted from the excersion and continued arousal: drool and come flowing down the corners of his mouth as he continued licking more into his mouth and subsequently into his tummy. It was becoming increasingly difficult to rut against the ground as his tummy hung lower and lower. He needed a stimulating touch and whined in desperation. Kitten wished master didn't take away his right to talk because he needed something! Anything! To fill his need for pleasure and he was desperate enough to beg! But like his master always did he heard kitten's prayers and shoved his fingers into his hole just as kitten finished cleaning out the dish and continued on to lick the floor clean like a good pet. 

He screamed when his master shoved his whole fist up into kitten's hole. Kitten's tummy to lurch as his eyes filled with tears as the come residing in him attempted to leak out of his throat. He closed his mouth and clenched his hands as the stretch consumed every ounce of rational thought left in his head. 

"Did I say you could stop you fucking idiot!? You can't even do this right you dumb whore! Lick! It! Up!"

Kitten didn't even get a warning before his master punched his stomach and shoved his entire forearm deep inside him. He threw up the come in his tummy, unable to hold it inside, and cried when he couldn't stop himself, all the while spurting clear cum out of out of his cocklet. The people around him laughing and yelling the different names his master used for him. Kitten couldn't take it anymore as he reached back and spread his cheeks wider he needed more of his master's touch. His master fisted his hair and shoved his face into the the puddle of come he spat up. 

"Disgusting bitch. Can't believe someone as hopeless and whorish as you were a paladin~"

Kitten could feel the grin his master had as he spit those words at him. Kitten knew master loved him despite what everything he was saying and that master was putting on a show for the crowd, but like a good pet kitten loved making his master happy so he did exactly what his master would want him too. Kitten kept licking the vomited come off the floor and shoved himself back onto his master's arm. Kitten was tired, his cock didn't get back up and the stimulation was starting to be to much but he needed to make his master proud. He dropped his arms down and put them in front of himself to use it as leverage as he shoved himself back even faster. He moaned and whined acting like he was still horny, that he needed more, and that he really was just the mindless whore master told them he was. Kitten kept going and going until he couldn't put his tongue back into his mouth. His arms flopping to the ground as his legs slipped out from under him and he flopped onto the beyond soiled and ruined blanket. 

Cheers flooded his ears and kitten could smell the spunk of the many other in the crowd having gotten off to kittens display. His master snapped his fingers and pulled his arm out of kittens wrecked and gaping hole. A servant ran forward and grabbed kitten's arms as master said something to the crowd before walking to the doors they came out of. The servant quickly yanked kitten's arms back, squeezing it tightly, and dragged his exhausted body through the doors too. Kitten could barely keep his eyes from closing as he felt the grip on his arm leave and his master pick him up and pull him close to his chiseled chest. Kitten smelled the last of his masters arousal and sweat lingering as he dug his face more to get more of his scent. He felt safe and warm as his master stroked his fingers through kitten's tangled, come, pee and sweat matted, hair. 

"You did such a good job kit~ Master will take of everything else you can go to sleep you little idiot~"

Kitten purred softly and pressed himself as close as his could to his masters chest before closing his eyes and letting everything fade away into nothingness just like he was asked to.


	6. Almost

Kitten loved taking a bath after eating; leaned up against his master's chest. Clearly he was given a rinse before he was put in the tub, water mostly clear of anything except bubbles, and the soothing smell of what he would liken to Aveeno soap…

Aveeno soap is another one of the things that he's seen through his dreams as of late. He told master about then when he learned that his master's real name was Lotor through his dreams. His master just smiled and said that when Kitten thought he had a name different from Kitten they would take a visit to the swisher. Master called it something else but he wasn't exactly...paying attention enough to commit it to memory as he fantasized about how good it would feel to see it again. Hopefully master would participate then too! He would get cuddles after!

Kitten got to go on walks outside of the room when master went to work after Kitten was introduced to everyone. Master dressed him in things he brought home and had him crawl around the room to show it off and to decide if Master liked it. Then he would have kitten wear it to wherever master was planning to take him. Masters favorite was to put gold chains on him or these skimpy pieces of "lingerie" master brought from a place called Earth; sometimes both. 

Sometimes master would tell him to take his and like a good pet he placed himself on top of master lap with his cock shoved inside him. (Kitten thinks he might be eating a little too much with all the times a day master would feed him recently) Or they would would stand by the door and everyone coming in would pet him or fondle him.( Kitten sometimes came from that alone) All the attention kitten was getting felt good his chest always felt always felt warmer when they cooed at how cute he was or when they told him that he was a good kitty when while they squeezed his boobs and milk would leak out. His master always looked so proud of kitten and would feed him even more. Kitten gained a lot of weight recently because of it. His master made comment about it when he squeezed his cheeks after feeding him. His master looked pleased tho and tried to feed him continuously like that. Petting kittens newly gained soft folds and massaging kittens thighs after a particular rough feeding when kittens legs would spasm from being sore made kitten feel good and made master's eyes look soft. 

When master had to leave kitten behind he didn't leave kitten alone without giving him the needle with the gold stuff. He didn't give kitten as much as the first time and it always wore off by the time master was home but it made kitten unable to tell how much time had passed. The dreams of Keith stopped altogether and kitten cant make up his mind about being disappointed or not. 

Like today no dreams but kitten was too horny to really dwell on it. He instead reach over to the toy master left him and pushed it inside his pussy like usual. It felt amazing! The gold stuff always felt just like the first time and kitten wasn't getting tired of it. Kitten strapped it in like master showed him so and turned on the vibrations. He took his now free hands and grabbed his teats. They used to fit in his hands just gentle slopes on his chest but now they overflowed out the sides of his hands and it took such a long time to get all the milk out (not that master didn't enjoy it) Kitten always felt so top heavy. 

He grabbed his puffy nipples and squeezed watching the little stream of milk roll out his nipples and onto himself. Sometimes when he would be too hungry he'd latch onto his own boobs to feed himself in attempts to stop the hunger pains but that wasn't on today's agenda. He started touching himself later than usual to prep himself for the visitors master said he was inviting over. Master didn't tell him why he needed to do this but a good pet never asked questions so he did what was asked regardless of how uncomfortable he felt. It confused Kitten when he wasn't allowed to come either. His master put a ring over his cocklet and said not to take it off. Kitten always did what master wanted so he just let the vibrations and pleasure as he fondled his tits consume all thought.

He got lost in the sensations: he always felt so comfortable when he did something mindless like this. Kitten didn't have to think about how to do anything, just following his master's instructions, and zoning out was easy for a dumb whore like him. 

Sometimes had passed before kitten heard the door open. He didn't get up and kept doing what his master asked him to do. Kitten mewled and meowed his hellos to his master from the bed. His Master walked over and put his hand on his cheek while kitten rubbed his face against the calloused hands, and purred when master went to pet his hair. He had forgotten about the guests until they started rubbing his tummy and squished his fat around. Kitten moaned in pleasure as they rubbed circles around the sides of his belly. 

"How far along is he?"

"Shouldn't be more than another 5 weeks."

Kitten grabbed his master's hand and tugged on his fingers to get him to touch kitten's tummy too. He loved it when he was touched there, the pleasurable tingles always felt so good. Master reached out his hand absentmindedly and began rubbing it too. Kitten purred louder which distracted them from their conversation and took notice to him. 

"Does he like this?"

"He loves it. Try squeezing his thighs or chest next."

They took their hands off his tummy and rubbed little circles into his thighs after he pulled them up. Kitten pushed his head into one of their thighs in attempts to say thank you before they pull his hands away from his chest and squeezed milk out of his boobs.

"Nya ahh ahnn mmhn~"

"Does he always sound this cute? When we saw him for the broadcast he was screaming and we couldn't hear anything over the others cheering."

"Does both in the throes of ecstasy. Such a little needy thing aren't you kit?~ Want us to get to the fun part?"

Kitten sucks his master's fingers into his mouth as, what he hopes to be, an obvious answer and heard them laugh at his little show of need. 

Master pulled the toy out and took the ring off. Before kitten was even ready the one with grayish hair pushed inside him...he's never had anyone else inside him other then master…

"Ahhhn mm mmh nyuh "

"Aww such a cute little thing so cock stupid. Oh look at that little face he already has tears in his eyes~"

"..."

Kitten doesn't like it. He doesn't want them like this! But he has no choice master wants it and good pets don't complain. Kitten tried really hard to keep the tears out of his eyes. He liked the attention, he loved getting the head Pat's, and the compliments they made him feel good but feeding was master's. He only wanted to be made of what his master gave him. Kitten knows this counts but this is different he wants...kitten doesn't get to want. 

The other visitor took out his cock and shoved it inside kitten's mouth. He did what would do with master and sucked on it but he couldn't bring himself to really try for them. The tears dripped down his face as the visitor kept wiping then away. They looked like they were still enjoying his reactions and kitten could only hope master would give him a bath and cuddle with him later. Hopefully this won't have to go on much longer. He's not enjoying this. His master just watched with an odd look on his face, kitten doesn't understand the meaning of it but his master just being there made him a little less lethargic. Kitten just wasn't enjoying it but the visitors were and that made him happy too. He's glad something good could come out of his useless existence...where'd that come from? 

Kitten just wants this to be over they're almost done not too much longer.

"Don't do it inside him."

"Possessive much, but yeah ok."

Thank god...kitten let a relieved huff when they pulled out and jerked off the last bit and got him covered in their spunk. It was gross. He was disgusted, and bored. Kitten didn't get the least bit tingly or even hungry, and was grateful when they quickly said goodbye.

"You disappointed me kit."

He did!? What'd he do wrong?

"You didn't even try! Do you think they aren't going to tell everyone about the disgraceful behavior!? We're going to do this again! I'll bring even more guests and you better work your heart you little bitch!"

Kitten's sorry...he should've known better...God all he does is fuck shit up for people. He wants Keith. From what he could see from his dreams Keith was amazing. He made him feel warm and good. He wanted to cuddle him... 

What's master doing!? Master roughly grabbed his arms and threw him into the dark closet before slamming it closed and locking it. 

"Till then whore you're going to serve out your punishment in there till you understand the extent of the mistakes you made today."

"No! No! I'm shorry! Mashter pweashe! No! No! Don't leave me!"

Kitten did his best! He doesn't want to be left alone! He promised! Lo-Master promised! Kitten slammed his body against the door. Banged his fists as hard as he could. Master couldn't just leave him here! He promised...  
________________________________________


	7. There (interlude)

"Hey Lance…"

"Yeah samurai?"

"If… after all this is done...would you, maybe, want to travel the galaxy with me?"

"That almost sounds like a proposal Keith~ You haven't even told me you loved me yet. I don't know man kiss me and I'll think on it."

"Laaaaance! That's embarrassing everyone's gonna seeee!"

"Ooo so scary Mr. I-hiss-more-than-a-snake. Come on Keith are you telling me after being together for as long as we have you can't even peck my lips without being self conscious? I mean c'mon man you literally just asked to give my life to you~ ...Ok how bout this I'll settle for a belly rub."

"What the quiznak!? Lance!? You're not a dog! Fine fine...I'll kiss you…"

"Woof! And tell me you love me!"

"Lance...you really want our first I love you's after you barked like a dog and asking for belly rubs?"

"Meowzers! Would you rather I meow like a cat? Besides Keith any moment with you is special, and moments like this are memorable. Not that I could ever forget anything about your ugly ass mullet."

"Hey! You told me you loved it it! You said you just needed to get used to it!"

"I did? Oh well. Now do it Keith! I wanna peck and an I love you! Mwuh mwuh!"

"...I think I'll just go with the belly rub…"

"Awww Keeef! I didn't mean it pleeeease? With a cherry on top?"

"As much as I love your cherries I don't want to do it yet not this way. Besides we have that whole galaxy to traverse together do we not?"

"...Fiiine. I understand wouldn't want to force you anyways… I just miss you so much. I just wanted something… it doesn't matter anyways...  
Now rub it you sexy samurai!"

"Good god Lance you're so weird sometimes...why do you miss me I'm right here?"

"I...just...its fine Keith…when you wake up...promise you'll find me. Belly rubs tomorrow! Ok?"

"Lance do you mean by that you're right there you goofball...Lance? Why are you crying? If you want me to say I love you so badly I'll do it right now i-"

"Time's up for tonight...Goodmorning red.

LANCE! NO!


	8. Alternatives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing...

He laid there after begging to be let out in his every waking moment. Begging and begging. Before blood pooled down his hands from bashing to door and giving up and curling up into a small ball and shutting down. He was starving and it was cold. He couldn't tell up from down and he wanted to be touched. The only thing grounding him was the floor, but as he laid there, the more it seemed to dull. Kitten was desperate, and he was angry. Master promised to take care of him! But master seemed to be breaking more promises then anyone else he knew! He breathed out harshly. The urge to strangle the man was odd. Kitten only remembers feeling love and happiness when thinking of master. This is the first time he's felt angry. Maybe the closet was messing with his head.  
.  
..  
...  
….  
…  
..  
.  
Kitten's body hurt more and some parts having gone full circle and only a tingling sensation was left. Like it was shutting down and rejecting itself part by part. He hated the way he felt. When kitten reached out his own hands and touched his arms the sensation was dulled. Like he wasn't touching his own body. He'd cry and the tears would go down his cheeks but not an inkling of wetness lingered. The only evidence was the stiffness of his face and the saltiness that resided on his lips. Laying there fading away.

 

H̷̛͈̰͙̭̣̝͆̑͒̒̉̾̈́͋̔̌̄͗̓̓̇͛͒̈́̀͊̆̌̀̽̓̍̊̈́͋̉̋̎͘͘͠ e̴̡̢̢̦̤̥̝̤͍̲͍͖̫͓͇̱͙̗̖͚̺͈͇̦̮̪̘̦̩̙̘̳̝͕͙̻̪͉̺̿͋͜͠ l̵̢̢͎̥̟̙̝̩̱͙̙̩͉̹̪̜̱̺̳̗̘͍̣̹̭͔͙͔͔͖̤̤̮̮̹̾͗͆̈̂̈́̑̓̔̔̂͊͛͌̽̌̽͊̃͂͊̈́̉̀̾̍̎͆͘̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅ p̷̢̧̟̻̝̤͍̼̟̘̬̙̲͔̝͈̘̯͔͔̤͓͍̟͙̖̳̥̭͍͇̺̘̤̤̰̿́̊̈́̑̈̈́̀̇̇̉̿̃͒́̔̾̾͋̈́̔̅͒͆͌̂͝͝ ̷̡̢̧̧̛̛̥̦͈̖̫̫̜̱̠̗̱̗̹͔̺̟̝̜͍̰͔̹̜͉̦̘͖̭̬͔̺̟̞̯̳̯͔̹͜ͅͅm̵͇͙̬͍̻̟̝̘̳̜̳̗̣͕̠̥̠̣̰̾̓̊͐̓͂̈̎͋̊̋͆̅̋̊͐͊͋̈̓̅́͑͋̈́̕͘͘ͅ ẻ̷͔͂̊͗̄̑͗̂̌͌͐̄̈̊̀̉̎̎̈́͌̊̃̾͂͆̎̇͠͝͠

 

He felt like he was floating away. Up and up. Far far f̷̧̞̞͇͈̝̲͚͉̘̱̗̩̠̪̟̞͓͖̲͋̀̄́́̀͒͊̀̆̐̽̒̕̚͘͝͠a̷̧̛͇̥͙̱̺͕̥̥̝̻̟̝̳̟͉̭͜ͅͅr̷̡̟̻̪̲̘̪̱̚ away. Who he wanted in the end was master. He wanted it to end. He didn't want to be like this anymore. The more he remembered and the more he forgets the more he feels wrong. It hurt! Someone took a knife to him and hollowed out his chest and leaving the cavity filled with carnivorous butterflies. They ate away at his dying insides fluttering about tickling him in such a way that it chipped off even more of himself. He wanted

 

T̶̨̡̡̢̨̛̺̥̩͇̘̳̮̼̱͈̤̪͓̹͑͗̐̽͑̈́̑͛̄̐̆̎̊̓̅͑͗̿̽͌̇̀̒̽̈͂̄̔͋̽͊̿͑͆͐͐̈́̆̇͛̊̐̉̀̌̏͌͛̇̈́̌̒̓͒̓̐̕̕̚͝͝͠͝ͅͅǫ̸̨̛̛̩̮̫͍͚̭̳̗͖̰̦̘̲͖͔͙̮̯̯͎̻̤͖̝͇̗̥̠̗̙̳̺̖͇͍̣̞͕̤̭͔͖͇̯͙̌̈́̋͊̃̒̾͗̍͗̓̉̈́̊͆̎̽͑̆͗̈̉̑̈́̈́̒͛̎͗̈̈́̊̃̽̿̌͗̓̓͂̉͒͊̆̈͛̾͆̊͊͛̈̈͊̆͗̓̈́̈͆̊͐̋͗̎̆̆͋͆̅͑̔̋̑̂̅͋̍͒͛͑̓̀͑͑̋̋̑̄̈́̈̋̌̏̃͗̋̌͗̑̔̔̅̈̄̅̐͛̆̓̓̀̚͘̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̷̨̨̧͉̼͓̰̺͔̞̘̝̼͓͖̻͈̠̭̻̻̹̫̤̙̣͖̲̝̰̣̰͇̖̣̱̪̦͕̲̣͉̍̉̆̅̑͑̈̃̅̈́̈́̒̏͋̍̈́̿̌̆̽̊͊̓̇̉̅̃̽̄̓͆̋̓̆̆̍̏̄̀̈́͋͆͋̂͌̀͗̌̀̚͘͘͝͝͝͝ͅͅḑ̵̧̢̧̨̧̡̡̧̡̨̢̢͕͉͕̫̥̲̞̟̣̲͔̺͙͍̦̺̘̲͔̖̭̺͉̯̟̳̹̜̤͚̰̜͔̙̮͖̖̙͍̗̤͎̮̠̖̣̠̙͙̫̗̭̳̼̲̩͙̻̳̗̳̭̤̭̞͇͈̥̻̜͔̰̬̳͔̱͙͍̖̱̥̬̝̣̫̯̰̗̦͙͉͓̖̜̩̼̙͈͖̱͓̫͈̤̊̓̔͌̎͋͒͆̐̃̀̈́͂͗̉͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅį̵̡̢̡̧̨̧̢̨̡̨̧̧̛̠͔̭͕̤̺̼̹̟̲͓̤̯͎͔͔͕̘̱̥͇̭̯̜̻̯̼͕̩͙̰͈̥̯̟͔̲̲̺̤̬̠̥͕͎̖͇͍̘̳̩̳͓̼̰͔̬͈̦̝̘̖̲̝̖̖̜̱͉͉͎̱̰̙͈̻̝̪̻̘͎̬̳̦̰͖͚̩̤̬̫͖̤̱̗̟̬͍̐͒̀͒̐̍̒̆̅̐̿̅̄̌͗̈͆̆͆̈́̏̾͑̾̈́̿͌̈́̉͊̆̓͂̍̊͋͂̀̓̂̐̿͊͛̈́̽́͐̈́̊̎̆̆͆̑̈́̆̇̏̔̀͂̈́͐͒̿͊́̉̾̍̂̓̑̉̐̋̍̃̍̔́̈̾͂̇̋͑͂̃̀̄̐͂̓̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅę̵̢̡̡̡̢̡̨̢̨̨̨̧̢̢̨͎͙͖̦̺͓̹̻̟̜̱̯̘̝̙͎̭͎̻̭̱̬͇͚̦̦̞͚̯͍̲̼̪̳̩̮̱̖̪̥͚̹̞̼̞̝͉̰̣̭̜̭̳̯̠͍̭͉̗̘͙͙̰͕̰̟͕̹̣͕̙̭͔̤̲̪͚̥͉̰̪͔̗̞̮̪̮͔̮̜̭̙͇̙̙̪̖̫͕̟̬̲̥̮͖̘͕̯̹̮͓̣̻̼̩̯̰̳̰̦̼̹̞͋̓̐̒̒͆̈͗̿̀̈̇͑̅̂̅̄̾̌̎̃̈͐̾̀͋̒̾̊̓̽̈́̿̚̚̚̕̚͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ

 

 

He clawed at his chest and throat no stinging pain rushed in as though he was just a piece of seaweed floating away in the deepest parts of the ocean. There was only darkness. Consuming everything he was. He doesn't even know if his memories were just dreams. Beautiful dreams that existed because Kitten was nothing but a stupid peice of seaweed. Maybe his old friends weren't real. Maybe none of this was real and that all his life was just this empty darkness infinitely existing more real then he was. Floating and unmoving. The outside of this pitch black ocean wasn't real. Master wasn't real. The red one wasn't real. None of this was real and he was just dreaming. If he even existed these dreams weren't real. Nothing about him was real.

Lance wasn't real. 

Kitten wasn't real. 

Nothing that happened was real, and even if mast- Lotor pulled him out of this empty place nothing would actually leave. There was nothing here. Just his subconscious trying to escape the nothingness. But there was nothing but lies and twisted truth that existed outside of this place. The happiness and love he felt were lies the only truth in his fantasies were that hisimaginings didn't love him. Somewhere along the line his brain ruined them. He ruined everything no matter what he wanted even if they were just dreams, and like dreams they would be forgotten as he awoke and went back to sleep slipping into a different new wishful thought before it was utterly ruined again. This darkness was reality. 

Ţ̸̛̘̝̠̰͈̯̻͓͉͇̈͛͊̿̿̌̈̍̀́͗̈́̅̐̍̊̒̕͝ḣ̷̨͕͎͕̯̯̝͚̖͉̑̈́̽̌͋̊͐̏͛̆͒̔͊̅͐̍͌̇̈̈́̈́͝͠ė̴̻̝̲̦̖͎̋́̕ͅȑ̶̠͙̙̓̔̽̅͐͂͐̽͋͆̆̈̓͋̇͗̍̚͘͝e̷͉̪̗̱̹̘͕̥͈͠ '̴̛͚̠͈̟̙̻͔̝͇̭̻͈̱͙̻̋̒͜s̸̢̧̨̧̨͓̮̣͙̤̫̞̬͉̙̙͉̜͌͗̍͝͝ ̴̧̡̛̹̙͚͚̬̘͙͖̤̬̱̱͖̺̬̫̰̺̹̳̿͆̔̃̇̄͛̉̍̿͘̚͜͠N̵̡̧̛̰̙̙̠̳͈̗͙̦͍̼̗̲̙̺̬͕͓̱̳̰̪̼̦̼͆̃͌̆̏͐͂̏̆̉̄́̑͝͝͝ọ̵̜̣͕̖̬̠͔̩̱̝̟̮̩̦͐͑̆t̵̨͙̜̬̣͇͇͑͋͜͜ͅh̴̨̢̢̼̠̻͉̠͖̪̟͍͔̘̜̦̊̍̆̀̆̒̽̏̽̾̉͂͗̈͘͘̕͠͝i̷̢̢̨̨̱̖̣͔̬̖̟͉͙̰̬̺̜̞͈̠̳̩̞̼̙̦̓́́̄͊n̵̨̡͍̭̳̬̫̫̦̞̞̭͙̘̙̰̰̮͎̳̈́͊̋̍͛͗̒̑͂͊̊͋̇̿͒̔̄̿͂̿̎͘͜͝͝g̶̢̹̉̂̒̑̾̔̽̓̔͌͘…

 

Nothing then. Nothing now. To leave would be a long windy imaginary road that lead him back to where he started. Over and over a never ending cycle of rot. The sweet smell of decay lying about being anything other then dead.

And then he guessed he fell asleep again when the emptiness was opened.  
________________________________________

He sunk back into feeling. Touches along his body. Multiple faces he couldn't recognize that fluttered around him. The feeling of pleasure relieving him of the nothing that's been his life. Fleeting satisfaction that would leave him when he woke up but he'll enjoy it, the few passing moments he has now. 

They shoved inside him and was almost too fluttery to remember that he had a voice he could voice his pleasure with and that if he didn't he would wake up again sooner then he wanted. So he whined and moaned with each pleasurable touch and stretch. Screamed when relief finally FINALLY filled him as they sucked on his nipples, crying out and begging for more. A purple blur as master took over his focus biting his ear roughly telling him what a good boy he was when he let the servants clean him so easily and how happy he made him when he made all the noises he was supposed to and how he took his punishment to heart. Before master bit into his neck a flash of pain mixing with the pleasure and then quickly falling back into the pleasurable haze as the endorphins ran rampant and the darkness lessened. Going through the motions as he was filled and the feeling of hunger slowly going away as he was filled over and over again. His still rounded tummy being rubbed and petted as they tried to make it bigger. Talking dirty about how they wished that his tummy was full of their kit. Filling him full of food before moving on again. Again and again. Softly rocked in his haze. His sensations of moving dulled like it wasn't actually happening and that all this feeling was just what he wanted to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing at all...

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention mind break? I don't know how to tag properly. And by properly I mean I dont know how to make my own tags. On tumblr I just need to make a comma. But idk how to do it so if anyone wants to hook a sista up leave a comment. I already made a second chapter. It'll be posted within the next couple days. Probably when I finish chapter three. Again please leave a kink you want.


End file.
